


Hallucinations

by apaperflower



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen, Random & Short, This came out of nowhere, old works kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apaperflower/pseuds/apaperflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His day couldn't get any worse, could it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallucinations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You!

Tatsuo was having really bad day.

He woke up next to his girlfriend like he did many other mornings, admiring her beauty. He gave her a kiss on the nose to wake up.

"Good morning, Hiro-kun," she mumbled, a smile on her face before going back to sleep.

Weird.

He doesn't know a Hiro, does he? That's certainly not his name.

Anywho, he shrugged that off, deciding to take a shower before taking his love out for breakfast.

He surprised her by taking her to a very fancy restaurant, deeming this the day he would finally propose to the love of his life, despite them both being young. Of course, he wasn't prepared for the argument that escalated quicker than he could believe. Something about this waiter named Hiro that was flirting with her.

Soon enough, he had made his way out of the restaurant, sopping wet from the drink Ayame had poured on him, and girlfriendless.

Second, he got a text from his coworker saying that their boss was going to be doing an evaluation that night. That, of course, meant he had to go to work on his day off to finish his project.

Third, his key wouldn't work for nearly a half an hour when he tried to get back in his apartment. He frustratedly kept jamming his key in the door, dripping with diet coke from head to toe, for almost thirty minutes. Of course, that was when he realized he had the wrong key.

So, altogether, he was having a really crappy day. Now fixed with clean and dry clothes, he decided to take a nice stroll through the busy Shibuya. He left his apartment, passing by his grouchy neighbors and the apartment that had been unusually vacant the past few days.

Making his way into the crowd, he tried to concentrate on letting go of his troubles. To let the noise overwhelm him and erase all of his problems. Of course, he was never good with crowds. He'd hallucinate sometimes. At least, that's what his therapist told him.

"Those symbols you see aren't real. Use the breathing techniques I taught you."

Thankfully, there didn't seem to be any of those...things today.

And he let himself get lost in the crowd.

\-- 

Wait.

No, this _can't_ be happening!

The hallucinations were appearing again!

What did his therapist say again?

"Breathe in and hold..."

Did he forget to take his medicine again?

"Breathe out and hold..."

No, he took his medicine. Those little green pills that he took that morning after his shower.

"Repeat..."

_'Uhh, I'm not good with crowds...crowds bring out those symbols-the weebers! I can see them everywhere!'_

It was hold, breathe out, repeat, right? No, that wasn't right.

In all his hysterical confusion, he stumbled into a few people, barely hearing their exclamations as he tried to get away from the people.

_'There! Clinging to that guy's back-WEEBERS! Weebie weebie weebie...'_

Hey, wasn't that the kid from the apartment by his? And wasn't that Tatsuo's boss? His boss had one on his back!

Why was he hallucinating? Were they hallucinations? Why couldn't he get rid of them?!

_'THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!'_

Tatsuo was having a really, _really_ bad day.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Notes: This has to be the most random story idea that has ever popped into my head. There was a little something not quite hidden in this. Have fun finding it!  
> Current Notes: I'm still laughing. How did I even come up with this? Also, I realized just now that one of the names I used is actually the name of one of my favorite characters of all time.


End file.
